fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
POR:Chapter 1: The realm of the Kor
Chapter Structure #Find the artifact for Geras Kanzi #Bypass a small Black Sword Checkpoint #Get assaulted by a beast, saved by Zard #Help Zard by slaying the various spiderfolk in his cavern #Defeat Hlogaar, the Rot of Galdan and gather his hoard Characters Geras Kanzi A Kor who has a dubious agenda, he originally met the party after he accidently led the raiders to Galdan village, hiring them to get the artifact he failed to get. He is lean man, with the signature white eyes, hair and skin of the Kor race. He has fairly light padded armour and has feathers of various colors embroidered in his hair. He uses a strange weapon known as a Korhook, the Korhook can be thrown, use to grapple or slash with the following template: Rattleshatter A curious skeleton from the Kor barrows, he has been locked for what seems like centuries in a large, ornate wooden box surrounded by a dark-blue metal. Rattleshatter is the ex-court assassin for a powerful Kor kingdom, his title originates from the dastardly act that kicked him out of the Kings graces, here he stole a childs rattle, sharpened it and stabbed a Human merchant in the eye ten times before cutting through to his heart and giving it to a Kalastria highlord. At one point he attempted to assassinate the king, and managed to slice his chest open with a poisoned dagger. The King layed upon him an incredibly powerful death curse which melted the flesh right off of Rattleshatter and cursing him to eternity, alive in a box that was to be the Kings Coffin. They buried the box and hid it amongst a lowly Kor barrow, but a few years later there was a plane crash between Rieze and Zendikar which ripped the mountain that held the barrow and threw it into the outerlands of Nicae. He can manifest his two cursed daggers, Syl and Era at any moment, they have the following template: Zard Zard is a Wyrmnin, which is a predatory beast that is very common when traveling on the various roads that web accross Rieze. They are valuable beast as they are fiercely loyal to any owner(s) that happen to accept it into there party. Zard is a young Wyrmnin from outside Galdan village, where he leads the party to his families cavern which is plagued by the Spiderfolk and there ruler, Hlogaer, the Rot of Galdan. He has a simple template as follows: Tilimansil A spirit who has inhabited a magic box for thousands of years, he is insane, but retains alot of his charisma and personality from his old life. Has the power to grant wishes, but is fickle and takes them literally. Locations Side-quests Enemy Types Hlogaer, the Rot of Galdan '''Tremorsense:''' Hlogaer can detect and pinpoint any creature or object within 60 feet in contact with the ground, or within any range in contact with his webs. Desiccated one Spiderfolk Rieze Boggart Viashino, Fangtail Story